El recuerdo de Alice y Gil
by kaname lin-chan
Summary: ¿Alguien sabe por qué Alice le dice cabeza de algas a Gil? bueno la respuesta esta en un recuerdo de ambos, junto a un sentimiento olvidado. . .hasta ahora


Era un día como cualquier otro en la mansión Bezarius, Oz había retomado sus estudios a petición de su tío Oscar y Alice, bueno, ella se encontraba comiendo carne mientras lo veía estudiar. . .

-ne Oz, ¿acaso nunca vas a terminar de leer eso?-le pregunto aburrida mientras comía-

-Alice, si sigues interrumpiéndome creo que no lo acabare nunca-le dijo el chico de ahora 16 años-

-oh es que estoy aburrida, hoy ni siquiera está el cabeza de algas para molestarlo-

-y por qué no mejor intentas recordar algo, tal vez te acuerdes de al menos algo interesante-le respondió el rubio sin quitar la vista de su lectura-

-ya lo he intentado y nada, la mayoría solo son formas borrosas de un niño que plática conmigo-le respondió haciendo a un lado el plato de carne-

Oz estaba a punto de decirle algo cuando de un mueble cercano oyeron un ruido extraño, al acercarse vieron que era Break.

-payaso ¿Qué haces aquí?-le pregunto Alice-

-vine a darles una misión nueva y al parecer puede que haya un recuerdo tuyo en la cadena del contratista ilegal-les dijo-Gil los espera fuera en un carruaje, nos vemos-se despidió y entro de nuevo en el mueble-

Bajaron corriendo y tal como les había dicho Break, Gil los esperaba con un carruaje, partieron de inmediato y en cuestión de horas llegaron al pueblo donde estaba el contratista y la cadena que buscaban. Cuando anocheció salieron a buscar a sus objetivos, no tuvieron que esperar mucho, pues unos gritos los alertaron de donde estaban, al llegar vieron a un joven con su reloj casi completo que tenía una cadena semejante a una serpiente, solo que esta era morada casi negra con dos filosos aguijones parecidos a los de los escorpiones.

-¿quiénes son ustedes?, ¿Qué quieren?-les pregunto el chico-

-queremos acabar con esto pronto-le respondió Alice-y somos. . tu peor pesadilla

Oz libero el poder de B-Rabitt y empezó la pelea, lo que no esperaban es que esa cadena pudiera dividirse y ahora eran dos contra uno, hasta que Gil se le unió a Alice.

-¡puedo hacer esto sola cabeza de algas!-le grito al esquivar uno de los ahora cuatro aguijones de la cadena, que para mala suerte le quito su arma-

-sí claro, me doy cuenta por como peleas coneja tonta-le respondió este sarcástico cuando le disparo al aguijón que tenía el arma de Alice-

La pelea continuo y entre los dos derrotaron a la cadena, cuando esta cayo en el Abyss el recuerdo de Alice empezó a envolverlos, se fijaron en que estaban cerca del lago donde, en otro recuerdo, Jack y Alice platicaban en un bote.

-espera ¡Alice!-oyeron que alguien gritaba y enseguida vieron a la Alice del recuerdo correr alegremente-

-¡el caso es que me atrapes!, no que me deje atrapar-decía sonriente-

-¡pero espérame!-decía de nuevo la voz, ahora más cerca y al parecer de un niño-

-oh bueno, pero no se vale hacer trampa eh-dijo deteniéndose justo enfrente de Gil-después de todo fuiste tú el que quiso jugar esto. . .Gil

Los tres voltearon entre impresionados y extrañados hacia donde volteaba la Alice del recuerdo y vieron que, en verdad, un Gil de nueve años (como lo había conocido Oz) se acercaba corriendo apenas respirando normal, sobra decir que tanto Gil como Alice estaban impresionados con ello.

-vamos, no me digas que ya te cansaste-dijo Alice volteando hacia el lago, pero el Gil del recuerdo se desmayó muy cerca de la orilla del mismo-Gil. . ¡Gil!-volteo y al verlo así se acercó corriendo a él-Gil ¿me oyes?-lo movió pero el chico no respondía-¿y ahora qué hago?-se preguntó y sentándose junto a él comenzó a llorar-

Los otros tres se quedaron viendo como Alice lloraba.

-¿Qué no vas a hacer nada coneja tonta? ¡Podría morir!-dijo Gil viendo a Alice-

-¿y qué esperas que haga si es solo un recuerdo cabeza de algas?-le respondió esta-además, si sigues aquí y tan crecidito en apariencia significa que no te paso nada-volteo a verse a si misma-

-¿Cómo que crecidito en apariencia?-le pregunto este volteando a verla, Alice le iba a responder pero Oz los interrumpió-

-cállense los dos y volteen a ver-les dijo y ambos voltearon a donde estaban ellos en el recuerdo-

Vieron que Gil abría los ojos de golpe y se sentaba

-¡no era para que lloraras Alice!-decía espantado el niño, haciendo que la chica dejara de llorar y volteara a verlo-

-¡pero si estás bien!-dijo la chica sorprendida-

-claro, solo estaba fingiendo para ver qué es lo que hacías-sonrió el niño-ahora veo Alice, que si en verdad me pasara algo moriría si estuviera a tu lado-resolvió el niño pensativo-

-Gil. . –le llamo-

-¿dime Alice?-y cuando volteo a verla la chica lo empujó hacia el lago, pero el niño la abrazo y ambos cayeron al agua-

-¡Gil!, ¡Gil!-llamo la chica al no ver al niño, este salió detrás de ella y tenía algas enredadas en su cabello-

-¿te diviertes Alice?-le pregunto al ver como la chica reía muy tiernamente según él-

-claro que si. . cabeza de algas-le dijo sonriente-

-¿cabeza de algas?-preguntaron al mismo tiempo el Gil del recuerdo y el real- ¿Por qué cabeza de algas?-volvió a preguntar el niño-

-es que en tu cabello, se enredaron-dijo Alice riéndose-

Ambos salieron del agua y Alice le ayudaba a quitar las algas del cabello a Gil

-ne Alice, ¿Por qué nos aventaste al lago eh?

-"nos" me suena a muchos, yo solo te avente a ti al lago, fue tu culpa que yo cayera contigo-le recrimino la chica-

-vale, pero aun no me contestas el por qué

-pues fue porque me espantaste, en verdad pensé que te había pasado algo-le dijo la chica bajando la mirada-

-pero estoy bien, tranquila ¿si?-apresuro a decir el chico tomándola de las manos al ver que Alice volvía a llorar-

-oh esa no es forma de tratarme Gilbert-dijo soltándose y volteando para otro lado-

-y según tú porque he de tratarte diferente-le pregunto-

-pues porque soy alguien muy importante para ti-le dijo aun sin voltear-

-eso es verdad, eres alguien muy importante-dijo eh hizo que esta volteara-por qué después de todo Alice-chan es mi novia-completo el chico haciendo sonreír a Alice-

-y tu igual eres importante para mi Gil-le respondió tomándolo de las dos manos sonriendo-

Oz abrió la boca de la impresión y al voltear a ver a sus dos amigos noto que estos estaban igual de sorprendidos además de muy sonrojados, volteo de nuevo hacia los chicos del recuerdo y vio que estos se tomaban de la mano y se sentaban cerca de donde ellos estaban.

-ne Gil, ¿has visto a mi gato negro?-pregunto viendo para todos lados en busca del gato-

-no, la última vez que lo vi fue cuando vino el amo Jack, pero no deberías de preocuparte, después de todo cuando "ella" está aquí el gato va a su encuentro-le respondió también viendo para todos lados-

-tienes razón, habrá que esperar a Aliss para que aparezca el gato

-solo espero que tarde mucho en venir, porque eso significa que tú vas al Abyss cada que ella viene-le dijo y tomo mas fuerte su mano-

-si tienes razón-le sonríe-

Todo se puso blanco y cuando pudieron ver de nuevo estaban en la calle donde derrotaron a la cadena, regresaron a donde se hospedaban y partieron al otro día en la mañana para con Sharon y Break, Oz se dio cuenta que tanto Gil como Alice iban muy callados en el camino.

-hola Sharon, Break-saludo Oz apenas llegaron-

-hola Oz-sama, Gil y Alice-chan –los saludo Sharon-Alice, ¿Qué tienes?

-nada Sharon, ¿Por qué?-pregunto la cadena extrañada-

-te noto algo rara, ¿no te parece Break?

-es cierto, ni siquiera pelea con Gil ni le dice cabeza de algas-responde en su lugar la muñeca, pero después de decir eso tanto Alice como Gil se sonrojaron-

-oh Alice ¿acaso te has sonrojado?-pregunto Break viéndola de cerca-oh vaya igual tu Gil-agrego sonriente-

-¿cómo?, ¿Gil y tú sonrojados?-dijo sorprendida Sharon-ne Alice ¿que tú no estabas enamorada de Oz-sama?

-como dices eso ¡yo no estoy enamorada ni de Oz ni de ese cabeza de algas!-le respondió aún más roja, y al decir lo último no pudo evitar volver a recordar cómo es que había surgido ese apodo-

-bueno, bueno, cambiemos de tema y mejor díganme si encontraron un recuerdo de Alice en esa cadena-dijo Break sacando un dulce para comerlo al ver que la chica se encontraba algo incomoda-

-pues si encontramos un recuerdo y-empezó a decir Oz-

-no encontramos nada relevante-apresuro a decir Alice para luego salir de la habitación siendo seguida por la mirada de Gil, quien después de que ella saliera la siguió-

-¿acaso paso algo en la misión Oz?-pregunto Break-

-pues si

Mientras Oz les contaba a detalle lo que habían visto en el recuerdo de Alice, la susodicha estaba afuera en el jardín.

-¿Qué quieres cabeza de algas?-le pregunto volteando a ver a Gil, pero enseguida los dos se sonrojaron-

-solo vine a saber por qué has estado tan calmada y callada coneja tonta-le respondió este recargándose en un árbol y prendiendo un cigarrillo-

-oh ¿y ahora porque te preocupas por mí? Acaso vienes a recuperar tiempo perdido-le dijo con sonrisa algo burlona, más se puso seria casi al instante- oye Gil. . . ¿tú no recuerdas nada de ese tiempo verdad?-lo volteo a ver-

-no Alice, no recuerdo nada-le respondió serio-oh bueno no recordaba nada

-¿a qué te refieres?-le pregunto interesada en saber si el sabía algo más del recuerdo-

-pues ahora al menos recupere un pedazo de mi memoria gracias a tu recuerdo-le respondió con una sonrisa viéndola-

-oh vaya ya veo-le respondió sonrojándose un poco, al ver que el chico se sentaba a su lado-¿oye a que te referías con eso de que cuando Aliss iba yo estaba en el Abyss?-le pregunto-

-no lo sé, tal vez tenga algo que ver con lo que venía en las memorias de Jack Bezarius, eso de que Tú y la voluntad del Abyss son gemelas, tal vez sea que cambien de cuerpo o algo así-aventuro a decir-

-podría ser, por que, después de todo Jack dijo que el gato se comportaba diferente con una Alice y con la otra, y yo en el recuerdo no estoy con el gato, es más pregunto dónde está y tú, o bueno, el Gil del recuerdo dijo que el solo aparecía cuando la otra Alice venia, pero eso quiere decir que

-quiere decir que tú eres esa otra Alice, no la que pasaba tiempo con Jack, tú eres la gemela de este mundo y

-y la voluntad del Abyss es quien conocía a Jack, por eso se molestó tanto cuando Oz dijo que me elegía a mí, por eso ella esta tan interesada en él ¡cree que es Jack por su parecido con él!

Ambos se sorprendieron por su descubrimiento y tan emocionados estaban que no se fijaron cuando sus manos se unieron, hasta claro cuando los interrumpieron. .

-¡Alice! ¡Gil!-oyeron que alguien grito y ambos voltearon solo para encontrar a una muy emocionada Sharon-así que es verdad ustedes ¡si son pareja!

-¿Qué cosa?-dijeron los dos y al levantarse vieron que sus manos aún estaban entrelazadas, se soltaron de inmediato algo sonrojados-

-¡kyaa! Que tierno, Oz-sama nos contó lo del recuerdo y yo no lo creí hasta que los vi aquí tan juntos y tomados de la mano

-¡espera Sharon! No es lo que crees, solo estábamos hablando y descubrimos algo-le dijo Gil para que la chica no se hiciera ideas equivocadas, pero ya era tarde para eso-

-si ¡lo se! Descubrieron que aun después de cien años se siguen queriendo-les dijo- bueno yo me voy para no interrumpirlos-y se fue de allí casi corriendo muy alegre porque su hermana menor al fin encontraba el amor (claro según ella)-

-oh no, ¿y ahora como le sacamos esa idea de la cabeza?-dijo el chico que volvió a sentarse-oye Alice ¿y tú porque no hiciste nada eh?-le pregunto a la chica que aún estaba parada-

-es que me preguntaba. . ¿Por qué tú y yo éramos novios hace cien años?-le pregunto y se sentó frente a él-

-y como voy yo a saberlo si no recuerdo nada-le dijo extrañado-

-pero es que, tú dijiste que yo era alguien importante para ti

-y eso que, fue hace mucho y ni tu ni yo recordamos el porqué, ¿para qué te haces preguntas que sabes no tienen respuesta?

-es que, yo si te considero alguien importante para mí-le dijo la chica casi en susurro-pero al parecer yo no te importo-dijo más fuerte para levantarse eh irse de allí-

-¿Cómo?, eh espera, ¡Alice!-dijo al caer en cuenta de lo que la chica le dijo-

Pero cuando vio ella ya se encontraba a unos metros de él, y cuando este se levantó ella hecho a correr.

-¡Alice! Espera ¡Alice!-gritaba el chico persiguiéndola, pero esta no le hacía caso-

-¡déjame en paz Gilbert!-le gritaba Alice cada que este se acercaba a ella-

-¡no hasta que me escuches!-le dijo al momento en que al fin la atrapo, la volteo y la agarro de los hombros-

-¡déjame! ¡Si no te importo al menos déjame tranquila!-le dijo y Gil vio que unas cristalinas lagrimas resbalaban por su rostro mientras forcejeaba-

-¡es que lo que no entiendes es que si me importas y más de lo que crees!-le grito para luego besarla-

Alice primero se resistió pero luego comenzó a corresponder el beso, Gil la soltó de los hombros solo para poner sus manos en la pequeña cintura de Alice, y ella paso sus brazos por el cuello del chico, como Gil era mucho más alto que Alice ella se puso de puntillas para que el chico no se agachara tanto. Pasaron unos cuantos minutos y los chicos se separaron para poder tomar algo de aire y ambos sonrojados se vieron.

-Gil. . .bert-dijo entrecortada Alice, pero el chico le puso un dedo sobre los labios para que callara-

-ers muy importante para mi Alice, y nada tiene que ver con lo que haya en el pasado ni en nuestros recuerdos, eres importante para mi ahora-le dijo y volvió a unir sus labios con los de ella-

Y Alice pensó que, no importaba el por qué Gil estaba junto a ella en el pasado, si ahora él estaba junto a ella en el presente y para siempre.


End file.
